The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium provided with an Fe--N--O metallic magnetic layer.
A magnetic recording medium of a metallic thin film type, which is prepared by depositing or spattering, has been well known. The magnetic layer is produced by using a magnetic alloy sourced from, for example, Co--Ni, Co--Cr or the like.
However those metals Co, Ni, Cr or the like are expensive. Then inexpensive metal such as Fe has been expected for the application.
A JP-A-54023/1986 discloses a magnetic recording medium provided with a magnetic layer formed of Fe.sub.1-x-y N.sub.x O.sub.y (0.25.ltoreq.X+Y&lt;0.60, X&gt;Y). The obtained magnetic recording medium has excellent magnetic property, weather resistance and durability but fails to provide a high regeneration output nor good S/N.
Another JP-A-112043/1994 discloses a magnetic recording medium provided with an Fe--N--O magnetic layer formed of Fe (70-90 at. %), N (5-15 at. %) and O (5-15 at. %). For example, the magnetic recording medium provided with the Fe--N--O magnetic layer formed of 80 at. % of Fe, 5 at. % of N and 15 at. % of O is disclosed. The obtained magnetic recording medium, however, has been found not to provide a high regeneration output.